Años 2000
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los años 2000. 2000 Enero 1 *'Berna 2000': **El día de Año Nuevo llega, y el angustiado Aldrich Killian todavía está esperando a Tony Stark en el tejado de un edificio en Berna, Suiza, porque Stark prometió reunirse allí con él. Mientras tanto, Stark opta por divertirse y acostarse con Maya Hansen.Iron Man 3 **Ver la celebración del Año Nuevo a continuación inspira a Killian a continuar su trabajo sin Stark. *Esa mañana, Maya Hansen despierta, solo para descubrir que Stark la ha dejado discretamente. 3 *Aldrich Killian acepta a Maya Hansen en A.I.M., y continúan desarrollando el virus Extremis. Marzo *Nace Eugene Thompson.Spider-Man: Homecoming Abril 13 *Jessica Jones de catorce años, sus padres, Brian Jones y Alisa Jones, y su hermano de diez años, Phillip Jones, se van de vacaciones de Pascua. Su padre se distrae, debido a una pelea entre Jessica y Phillip por un videojuego, haciendo que su auto choque con un camión que transporta un contenedor de productos químicos. La familia Jones muere en el accidente. Eventualmente, el cadáver de Jessica es recuperado por IGH, quienes hacen experimentos para resucitarla, aunque dándole poderes como efecto secundario.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD? *La agente Dorothy Walker le paga a IGH las facturas médicas de Jones mientras está en coma, con la esperanza de adoptarla como un truco publicitario para promocionar el programa de televisión de su hija Patsy. Mayo *Después de despertar de su coma, Jones escucha a Trish Walker hablando sobre el hecho de que los padres y el hermano de Jones están todos muertos. Inmediatamente después, Jessica es adoptada por la familia Walker.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues *El New York Bulletin publica un periódico con el artículo de la primera página "Compañía de tres", sobre Jessica Jones mudándose con Dorothy y Trish Walker. Junio *Pop ve a su hijo por última vez.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Noviembre *En Sokovia, un proyectil golpea la casa de la familia Maximoff. Los padres fallecen, y los gemelos Pietro y Wanda Maximoff, de diez años, quedan atrapados en los escombros. Otro proyectil cae, pero no detona. Los gemelos se quedan atrapados durante dos días, aterrorizados de que un ligero movimiento pueda desencadenarlo. Todo lo que pueden ver, hasta que son rescatados, es el nombre "Stark".Avengers: Age of Ultron *Las instalaciones de los Laboratorios Momentum en Houston son cerradas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss 7 *Un nuevo presidente es elegido para reemplazar a Bill Clinton, cuya presidencia fue influenciada por elementos de HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 2001 Marzo *Nace Ned Leeds. 8 *Harold Meachum es diagnosticado con cáncer.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon PalmIron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire 13 *''So Fresh, So Clean'' de Outkast es lanzado, más tarde descargado por Daniel Rand.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way 18 *Los Rands y los Meachum graban un comercial para Empresas Rand.Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight *Se lanza el comercial de Empresas Rand. Mayo 3 *Jimmy es sorprendido gritando a la gente en Times Square, y llevado al Hospital Psiquiátrico Birch, donde permanecería hasta por lo menos 2016. Junio 28 *Bajo la influencia de HYDRA, la NASA envía a los astronautas Will Daniels, Taylor, Brubaker y Austin a través del Monolith para inspeccionar el planeta al otro lado del portal hasta que un equipo de extracción llega a regresarlos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours Julio 1 *Ward y Joy Meachum juegan Monopolio con Daniel Rand. Ward, siendo mayor por unos años, es grosero con Rand. 10 *''Priesthood'' de Killah Priest es lanzado, con la canción Heat of the Moment, que Daniel Rand más tarde descarga en su iPod. 15 *Daniel Rand se rompe el brazo en un accidente de skate. Agosto 10 *Nace Peter Parker.Spider-Man: Far From Home Septiembre 11 *Ocurren los Atentados del 11 de septiembre.The Incredible Hulk 12 *Frank Castle se alista en el Cuerpo de Marines y es puesto bajo el mando de Ray Schoonover.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin 13 *Dos días después de los Atentados del 11 de septiembre, Thaddeus Ross convence a las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos para que inicien el Proyecto de Mejoramiento de Fuerza Bio-Tech en un intento por recrear los resultados del Proyecto Renacimiento. Octubre 23 *El iPod 1ra generación es lanzado, y comprado por la familia de Rand para Daniel Rand. 29 *'Accidente aéreo en el Himalaya': El avión de la familia Rand se estrella en el Himalaya en su camino a Anzhou, China. Sin saberlo, los pilotos habían sido envenenados por la Mano, bajo las órdenes de Harold Meachum. El único sobreviviente es Daniel Rand, de diez años de edad, que se arrastra en el paisaje congelado y encuentra el cuerpo de su padre, Wendell Rand. Él es encontrado por la Orden de la Madre Grulla, quienes llevan a Rand a la ciudad de K'un-Lun.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots 30 *Keira Morrisette del New York Bulletin publica el artículo "Familia Rand presumida muerta después de un trágico accidente de avión" sobre el accidente aéreo en el Himalaya. 2002 Enero *Ward Meachum comienza a trabajar en Arquitectura Domani. Agosto 19 *S.H.I.E.L.D. manda al agente Phil Coulson a una misión en Cusco, Perú.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 20 *En Perú, Coulson conoce a Camilla Reyes, desarrollando una relación romántica con ella. 2003 Enero 10 *''Arkon'' se estrena en Estados Unidos.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Marzo 20 *La Guerra de Irak comienza, y es orquestada por HYDRA. 22 *En un acto orquestado por HYDRA, ocho mil miembros de la 51ª División de Infantería de Irak se rinden a las fuerzas estadounidenses y británicas. Mayo 18 *Beyoncé lanza "Crazy in Love", que Joy Meachum cantó repetidamente durante los últimos días de su padre.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Julio 18 *La Segunda Guerra del Congo termina.Black Panther Prelude 30 *Los Meachum pasan el verano en los Hamptons juntos, antes de que Harold Meachum falleciera de cáncer meses después.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Agosto 29 *Después de ser aceptado en la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Columbia, Matt Murdock entra en su habitación y se presenta a su nuevo compañero de habitación, Foggy Nelson, que está firmando un curso de Punjabi en el último minuto. Nelson admite que se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a Murdock cuando era niño y está emocionado por sus próximos tres años juntos.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Octubre 22 *Melinda May tiene su primera cita con Andrew Garner.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Noviembre 1 *Trabajando para la SVR, Anton Ivanov y su unidad son enviados a recoger el 0-8-4 ruso de un antiguo complejo militar conocido como la Instalación Minera de Burkov. *'Infiltración en la Instalación Minera de Burkov': **Phil Coulson, un agente de nivel 4, es enviado a esta instalación de S.H.I.E.L.D. para una misión con Melinda May, de nivel 3. Las órdenes de Coulson y May son recuperar el 0-8-4 en Rusia. Ello son descubiertos por los soldados SVR de Ivanov mientras descubren una caja fuerte. Coulson intenta negociar con los soldados rusos, alegando que ha sido enviado para investigar una fuga biológica, aunque Ivanov sigue siendo muy escéptico de él. **May escapa con el 0-8-4, abandonando a Coulson, haciendo que sea capturado por los soldados SVR. May vuelve pronto, atacando a Ivanov y su unidad y liberando a Coulson. Estos se escapan con el 0-8-4. **Como resultado de esto, la unidad de Ivanov es ejecutada por su fracaso, aunque Ivanov logra escapar del mismo castigo. Ivanov culpa directamente a Coulson y a todos los de S.H.I.E.L.D. por el incidente que mató a su unidad. 8 *La enfermedad de Harold Meachum, habiendo alcanzado un nivel serio, es revelada al público.Harol Meachum gravemente herido 9 *El New York Bulletin publica el artículo "Harold Meachum gravemente enfermo". Diciembre 26 *Harold Meachum es abordado por la organización la Mano, días antes de que se esperaba que muera. Ellos le ofrecen la oportunidad de resucitar después de su muerte, y él acepta. 27 *Harold Meachum compra un edificio art deco para vivir en secreto después de su resurrección.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies 2004 Enero 4 *Harold Meachum fallece después de casi tres años luchando contra el cáncer. 5 *El artículo de Keira Morrisette "Harold Meachum muerto a los 41" se publica en el New York Bulletin. 7 *La Mano resucita a Harold Meachum según lo acordado, tres días después de su muerte. Él deja de envejecer biológicamente, con su cuerpo permaneciendo con 41 años. Abril 18 *Bruce Banner se une al Proyecto de Mejoramiento de Fuerza Bio-Tech en la Universidad de Culver a la insistencia de su novia Betty Ross. El padre de Betty, el General Thaddeus Ross, conoce a los científicos del proyecto, alegando que su trabajo ayudará a proteger a los soldados del uranio empobrecido. *La vigilancia comienza en Banner cuando comienza un año de trabajo en el Proyecto de Mejoramiento de Fuerza Bio-Tech, y Ross guarda una foto de CCTV suya. 23 *Anatoly y Vladimir Ranskahov son encarcelados en la prisión de Utkin.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Junio *John Garrett regresa con Grant Ward, después de dejarlo en el desierto de Wyoming durante cinco años. Él le dice a Ward que ha sido aceptado en S.H.I.E.L.D. y que operará adentro como agente de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Julio *Los cuarteles generales de los Laboratorios de energía alternativa Momentum en la ciudad de Nueva York son cerrados.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Septiembre *Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons comienzan a asistir a la Academia de Ciencia y Tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People 19 *Al cumplir los dieciocho años, Ward Meachum desciende de la Arquitectura Domani para prepararse para hacerse cargo de la compañía de Empresas Rand. Diciembre 1 *Ward Meachum asume oficialmente el papel de CEO de Empresas Rand. 2005 Abril 5 *''The First Lady'' es lanzada por Faith Evans, conteniendo la canción Mesmerized. 16 *Bajo la amenaza de recortes de fondos, Bruce Banner prueba en sí mismo el Proyecto de Mejora de la Fuerza Bio-Tech, pero la combinación de Radiación Gamma y el suero desarrollado por Betty Ross basado en el Suero del Súper Soldado de Abraham Erskine resulta en el accidente que lo convierte en Hulk. Los pulsos Gamma almacenados en la amígdala de Banner son liberados durante momentos de estrés alto, dando lugar a una transformación. Betty es herida y hospitalizada. 19 *Bruce Banner visita a Betty Ross en el hospital y Thaddeus Ross le confiesa a Banner que el proyecto se está desarrollando como un arma, no sólo como defensa. Acto seguido, Banner opta por ir a la fuga. El ejército cierra el edificio de laboratorio por un año y cierra el Proyecto de Mejoramiento de la Fuerza Bio-Tech. El General Ross conserva algunos datos del proyecto, mientras que Betty secretamente se mantiene y permanece en la Universidad de Culver. Después de la fuga de Banner, Ross puso a los militares en su camino. Enfadada por el trato de su padre con Banner, Betty deja de hablar con él. Este es el comienzo de la Cacería de Bruce Banner, que se extiende por cinco años. 25 *''Mesmerized'' es lanzado por Faith Evans.Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards Septiembre *Mercedes Knight se topa por primera vez con la patrulla. Octubre 8 *Murdock y Nelson se colan a una fiesta costosa juntos, allí Murdock se reúne con su compañera de estudios Elektra Natchios. Mientras que los dos de ellos hablan, Natchios deduce cosas sobre él, sin embargo, Murdock utiliza su ingenio para mantener la conversación y los dos salen de la fiesta juntos, entrando en el coche deportivo de otra persona y conduciendo fuera. A partir de entonces, los dos continúan cometiendo actos imprudentes juntos y acercándose.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku 29 *Otra noche, Matt Murdock y Elektra Natchios entran en el Gimnasio Fogwell. Los dos hablan de sus pasados y aprenden más de la otra persona, con ambos también mencionando que han disfrutado de las últimas semanas juntos. Ellos comienzan a pelear juguetonamente en el ring de boxeo, pero la intimidad los lleva a los dos a tener relaciones sexuales apasionadamente en ese gimnasio por primera vez. Diciembre 10 *'Ataque a Roscoe Sweeney': **En la noche, Natchios lleva a Murdock a un ático costoso. Ellos entran y van a la cocina, tomando comida de la nevera y discutiendo el futuro apasionado y lujoso que los dos quieren tener juntos. **Cuando escuchan ruidos, Natchios se adelanta a Murdock, y cuando entra en la habitación, ella alegremente le dice que tiene a Roscoe Sweeney, el asesino del padre de Murdock, atado a una silla para que él promulgue venganza. Esta era su casa todo el tiempo, y ella esperaba que él apreciara el gesto. Murdock es al principio reacio, pero Natchios lo manipula para comenzar a perforar a Sweeney. A causa de ella, comienza a saborear la sensación de venganza. Sin embargo, cuando Natchios intenta convencerlo de matar a Sweeney, Murdock se da cuenta de la peligrosa relación en la que se ha metido. Él se aleja, rompe su relación con Natchios, y llama a la policía; Sin embargo, cuando mira a su alrededor, Natchios se ha ido. 2006 Febrero 7 *Bruce Banner trata de ponerse en contacto con Betty Ross, pero el correo electrónico es interceptado por los militares y ella nunca lo recibe. Abril 18 *Nace Hope Mackenzie.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With our Devils 22 *Fallece Hope Mackenzie. 25 *Después de casi tres años de estudios de derecho, Nelson se burla de la ceguera de Murdock, mientras que Murdock se burla de Nelson de sus muchas decisiones en la vida, como su decisión de unirse a un curso de Punjabi solo para acercarse a una chica. Ellos salen una noche en lugar de quedarse a estudiar, y en el camino Nelson le pregunta a Murdock qué le pasó a "la chica griega" con la que Murdock estaba saliendo, a la que Murdock simplemente responde que las cosas no funcionaron. Los dos bromean sobre su futuro como socios en la ley, y juran trabajar juntos durante muchos años. Mayo 14 *En su camino de regreso a Canadá de América del Sur, Bruce Banner se avista en Dakota cuando se transforma en Hulk. 27 *Bruce Banner es visto a través de fotos de reconocimiento de satélite en Canadá. 28 *Hulk es avistado por los lugareños en Canadá, que lo confunden con un "Sasquatch Verde". Junio 7 *Los militares pierden a Bruce Banner, quien eventualmente llega a Nunavut oriental cerca de Groenlandia, en el Círculo Polar Ártico para suicidarse en un lugar donde su cuerpo no podría ser encontrado. *En el Ártico, Banner intenta dispararse en la boca. *Sin embargo, el intento falla y se convierte en Hulk, quien escupe la bala, y Banner despierta poco después.The Avengers 3 *El musical del Rey León se traslada desde el Teatro New Amsterdam hasta el Teatro Minskoff de Nueva York. Agosto 2 *Banner se avistado cerca de Osaka, Japón. 8 *Banner es avistado en Sapporo, Japón. Setiembre 1 *Akela Amador y otros dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. conducen una incursión a uno de los gulags de Vanchat. Los agentes son asesinados y Amador es capturada, pasando cuatro años en una jaula.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy 4 *El Mossad envía una fotografía de un evento destructivo, posiblemente vinculado a Hulk, al Centro de Comando de Operaciones Estratégica. 14 *El agente Phil Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D. envía un segundo equipo al gulag invadido por el equipo de Akela Amador. Ellos encuentran varios cadáveres, pero no localizan a Amador. 30 *Melinda May y Andrew Garner están comprometidos después de unos años juntos. Octubre 21 *Este es el último avistamiento de Bruce Banner durante al menos cinco meses, ya que está involucrado en un incidente que destruye otro camión. Noviembre 14 *Sale a la venta el dispositivo Zune 30. Uno que más tarde es propiedad de Peter Quill, después de ser raptado por el Clan de Devastadores de Yondu. 2007 Enero 22 *Un cuadro que llegó a las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos de un coche destrozado en Samara, Rusia se asigna como un posible incidente causado por Hulk, sin embargo no hay avistamiento. Marzo 2 *Un vuelo en esta fecha está marcado como significativo por el ejército estadounidense. 19 *'Escape de la Prisión Utkin': **Utilizando los huesos de su compañero de celda muerto, Alexei, como armas, Anatoly y Vladimir Ranskahov escapan de la prisión Utkin. **Su plan original era regresar a Moscú, donde alguna vez vivieron como príncipes, pero en su lugar viajan a Nueva York para forjar una nueva vida. *Se le envía un mensaje a S.H.I.E.L.D. acerca de que Banner no fue avistado en cinco meses, y se ofrecen a ayudar a Thaddeus Ross hasta 2010. Stark Industries le vende HMMWV montados con cañones sónicos. Abril *En Kivu del Norte, República Democrática del Congo, la lucha continúa a pesar del final formal de la Segunda Guerra del Congo hace casi cuatro años, con los rebeldes congoleños tomando armas y recursos de otros, y las Naciones Unidas hace un esfuerzo por pacificarlos. *N'Taki observa cerca de la frontera de Wakanda, y ordena a sus guerreros que frenen a los soldados. A pesar de esto, la guerra continúa invadiendo la frontera de su país, y la lucha continúa durante dos años más, hasta el punto en que algunos incluso comienzan a perder de vista sus objetivos. Noviembre *La sede de los Laboratorios de energía alternativa Momentum en Pasadena, California, está cerrada.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Diciembre 15 *Melinda May y Andrew Garner se casan. 2008 Febrero 14 *La última película de Simon Williams, Oh, Rebecca, se estrena. Marzo 1 *Nick Fury, disfrazado, encuentra a Bruce Banner en un bar y trata de averiguar lo que le hizo el "Suero del Súper Soldado" de Thaddeus Ross. Él le dice a los agentes Johnson y Peterson que ganen la confianza de Banner y vean cómo reacciona ante ciertas cosas, por lo que los agentes fingen que estaban saliendo y Johnson engañó a Peterson con él. Banner se confunde cuando Johnson lo tira hacia ella, y Peterson lo amenaza. El estrés de la situación hace que Banner se convierta en Hulk y se desanime. Mayo 6 *Eva Belyakov, miembro de la comunidad Inhumana en el Más Allá de la Vida, se vuelve furtiva después de que Jiaying se niegue a permitir que la hija inestable de Belyakov, Katya, pase por Terrigenesis. *Lleva consigo un surtido de cristales Terrigen robados, que utiliza para transformar a Katya sin el adecuado acondicionamiento mental. Katya desarrolla poderes de manipulación sensorial y un ansia por causar dolor. El dúo madre-hija viaja a Bahrein, donde crean el caos usando los poderes de Katya para socavar las energías emocionales de los civiles locales.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda 15 *'Rescate en Bahrein': **S.H.I.E.L.D. toma nota de las actividades de Eva Belyakov y la siguen hasta Manama, Bahrein. Un equipo liderado por Phil Coulson y Melinda May es enviado para analizar a Belyakov para el Index; no son conscientes de la participación o los poderes de Katya. **Eva y Katya asumen el control de un grupo de gángsteres y resisten a todo S.H.I.E.L.D., excepto Coulson y May, como rehenes dentro de un almacén. May se aventura en el almacén sola y cruza con los gángsteres controlados y Eva. Katya se revela a May y casi utiliza sus poderes para matar al equipo, obligando a May a dispararla. Por su papel en salvarlos, el equipo de May de S.H.I.E.L.D. es apodado "La Caballería", un apodo que ella crece despreciando. *Jiaying y Gordon viajan a Manama con la intención de tratar con Eva y Katya ellos mismos, pero descubren que S.H.I.E.L.D. ya los ha matado. 16 *May vuelve a los Estados Unidos, traumatizada por la prueba en Manama. Ella se aleja de todos, incluyendo a su esposo Andrew Garner. Con el tiempo, su matrimonio se desmorona. Con la aprobación de Maria Hill, May cambia de campo a un simple trabajo de escritorio. Junio 22 *Lance Hunter participa en una operación en Basra, Irak.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Agosto 8 *Grant Ward comienza a servir en la Guerra de Osetia del Sur, haciendo varios contactos en la zona.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 20 *La tripulación de Adrian Toomes se forma cuando comienzan a salvar artículos para vender sus restos. A medida que más y más superhéroes surgen en los próximos ocho años, ninguno interfirió en su negocio hasta que recurrieron al mercado negro ilegal en 2012. 22 *Edison Po desaparece de la parrilla.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Octubre 31 *''Haxan 2'' se estrena en Estados Unidos. Noviembre 4 *Barack Obama es elegido Presidente de los Estados Unidos.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine 28 *''Toxic Janitor 2'' se estrena en Estados Unidos. Diciembre 19 *Happy Hogan compra un anillo de compromiso para que Tony Stark se lo proponga a la mujer con quienquiera casarse en un futuro cercano, y decide conservarlo durante los próximos ocho años. 2009 Febrero 11 *Tony Stark gana el premio Apogee, sin embargo, este no se presenta para aceptarlo, ya que en su lugar, está jugando. Obadiah Stane ocupa su lugar, recogiendo el premio de James Rhodes y dándole un cariñoso homenaje a Stark.Iron Man *Más adelante, Rhodes encuentra a Stark y lo reprende por su ausencia en la premiación. A pesar de esto, Stark lo ignora y le promete que se reuniría con él en un jet privado a primera hora mañana. *Stark es entrevistado por la reportera de Vanity Fair, Christine Everhart, y da respuestas ingeniosas a sus preguntas. Stark la convence de pasar la noche con él, y la lleva de regreso a su mansión. *Stark y Everhart duermen juntos en la mansión. 12 *Al amanecer, Pepper Potts se deshace de Christine Everhart, alistando su ropa para que se vaya de la mansión. *Potts le informa a Stark que hoy es su cumpleaños. *Stark llega, aunque algunas horas tarde a causa de su encuentro con Christine, al jet con Rhodes esperándolo molesto por faltar a su propia palabra. *Stark y Rhodes beben dentro del jet mientras las azafatas bailan. 13 *Stark hace una demostración del sistema de misil Jericó fuera de Kabul, Afganistán. *'Secuestro de Anthony Stark': **No mucho después, el convoy militar que escolta a Tony Stark es atacado por los Diez Anillos bajo la dirección de Raza, quien está trabajando en secreto para Obadiah Stane. **Stark es herido por las armas fabricadas por Industrias Stark que utilizan los Diez Anillos y es capturado. *El compañero cautivo de Stark, Ho Yinsen, salva su vida atando un electroimán en su pecho. Raza les ordena construir un misil Jericó, pero ellos en su lugar construyen un traje de batalla accionado por un mini Reactor Arc para escapar. Marzo 1 *R. Giyera se alista como un especialista en seguridad en la rama de Maryland de Endotex Labs.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale 2 *El ejército estadounidense explora el noroeste de África por Bruce Banner. 6 *Aldrich Killian se inyecta con Extremis, que cura sus discapacidades y le permite caminar sin un bastón. 9 *A Natalia Romanoff se le asigna la tarea de escoltar a un científico nuclear de Irán. El Soldado del Invierno los ataca en Odessa, Ucrania, disparando una bala que atraviesa el abdomen de Romanoff y golpea al científico, matándolo con éxito.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mayo 1 *Durante sus tres meses de captura, Tony Stark y Ho Yinsen terminan el traje blindado que han estado armando. Stark lo usa para confrontar a los Diez Anillos y escapar, aunque Yinsen es asesinado por los Diez Anillos mientras lo salva. *El vuelo de la armadura de Stark aparece en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D., Jasper Sitwell notifica a Nick Fury sobre la señal, que desaparece cuando Stark se estrella en el desierto. Siendo la primera pista para encontrar a Stark, notifican al Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos.Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! *Stark es encontrado más adelante por las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y es llevado a Alemania, donde lo atienden doctores del ejército y es sometido a interrogatorios por la CIA, NSA y otros. 3 *Volviendo a los Estados Unidos, pero todavía afectado por su experiencia, Tony Stark saca a Industrias Stark del negocio de armas, terminando con todos los contratos militares. *Hammer Industries aprovecha esta oportunidad para obtener nuevos contratos. *Stark le revela a Obadiah Stane la tecnología del Reactor Arc que desarrolló para alimentar la armadura. *El agente Phil Coulson de S.H.I.L.E.D. intenta programar una reunión a través de la asistente personal de Stark, Pepper Potts, para discutir las circunstancias del escape de Stark. 4 *Potts mira algunos videos en línea burlándose del cambio de plan de negocios de Industrias Stark, cuando recibe una llamada para bajar y ayudar a Stark. *Él le pide su ayuda para reemplazar su electroimán con un Reactor Arc nuevo. Ella lo ayuda con la operación, casi causándole un paro cardiaco por un error que comete, pero finalmente logra terminar el procedimiento. Stark luego le dice que simplemente deseche el viejo reactor, pero Potts decide hacer lo contrario. 20 *Colleen Wing llega a los Estados Unidos, dejando el hogar de su abuelo en Japón. Ella va a encontrarse con Bakuto en un refugio seguro y es reclutada en la Mano.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Junio 4 *Tony Stark visita a James Rhodes mientras habla con reclutas de la Fuerza Aérea en un hangar. Él le explica a Rhodes que está considerando iniciar un nuevo proyecto para hacer cumplir la paz. 20 *Aldrich Killian encuentra candidatos para su programa Extremis, incluyendo a Ellen Brandt, Chad Davis, Eric Savin, y Jack Taggart, todos los cuales estaban en el ejército de Estados Unidos y sufrieron heridas graves. 25 *Aldrich Killian inicia la Fase 0 de Inyecciones Extremis. Los candidatos reciben Extremis. Algunos de ellos no sobreviven, y sus cuerpos explotan. Los sujetos exitosos se curan de sus lesiones y regeneran sus miembros perdidos. Julio 5 *Stark abre un archivo para su nuevo proyecto de diseño, el "Mark II". 20 *Cassie Lang nace de Scott y Maggie Lang.Ant-Man Agosto 5 *Varias semanas después de la fuga de Stark, los Diez Anillos encuentran la armadura con la que se escapó, dejada en pedazos en el desierto. Septiembre 4 *Stark sigue trabajando en su nueva armadura, juntando las piernas del traje. Octubre 5 *Tony Stark comienza su registro de pruebas para el nuevo traje, comenzando en el "Día 1", probando primero las capacidades de vuelo. Sin embargo, él subestima el poder de los propulsores, y vuela hacia arriba y hacia atrás en la pared detrás de él. 8 *Stark sigue trabajando para mejorar su traje. 11 *Damon Boone comienza a hablar en contra las campañas de Mariah Dillard en Harlem.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest 13 *Mientras trabaja en los brazos de la nueva armadura, Stark es interrumpido cuando Pepper Potts lo visita con un regalo para él. Este no se da cuenta de que es su viejo Reactor Arc puesto en una caja, y marcada con el texto, "Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene corazón." *Stark sube a ver Obadiah Stane y discuten la dramática caída en el stock de Industrias Stark tras el cambio hecho por Stark en las motivaciones del negocio. 15 *En el "Día 11" de las pruebas, Stark intenta volver a hacer uso de las capacidades de vuelo. Él se las arregla para controlarlo, y está emocionado por su progreso. Stark entonces pasa los meses siguientes trabajando en todas las otras partes de la armadura. Noviembre 5 *Después de dirigirse a América del Sur, Bruce Banner busca plantas vasculares que podrían inhibir la radiación y por lo tanto, encontrar la clave para curar su condición. Él tiene otro incidente, convirtiéndose en Hulk, su último incidente durante seis meses. 6 *A medida que el ejército estadounidense sigue la nueva pista de Banner, este último viaja a Río de Janeiro. 8 *Banner viaja al Río de Janeiro y se pone en contacto con Samuel Sterns para ayudarle en el desarrollo de una cura. Ellos se comunican usando los nombres clave de "Sr. Azul" y "Sr. Verde". Siguiendo una sugerencia del Sr. Azul, Banner investiga a las traqueófitas de la Amazonía para obtener una pista sobre la cura. 11 *El General Thaddeus Ross mira toda la evidencia de la persecución de Bruce Banner. *Banner estudia técnicas calmantes en un templo cercano, obtiene un trabajo en una fábrica embotellado de refrescos y comienza a estudiar portugués. 15 *Stark comienza un nuevo registro para sus armaduras, comenzando desde un nuevo "Día 1". Él cuenta su huida de Afganistán, antes de comenzar su primera prueba de la recién terminada armadura Mark II. *Tony Stark vuela la armadura Mark II usando los recientemente instalados estabilizadores de vuelo, pero descubre un problema en la formación de hielo, el cual congela su armadura temporalmente y en los últimos segundos consigue reactivar el traje, salvándose de chocar por la caída. 16 *Stark revisa más datos y decide reconstruir su traje con titanio dorado de un antiguo proyecto para resolver el problema de la formación de hielo. También instruye a J.A.R.V.I.S. para agregar pintura roja en el siguiente traje, con el nombre clave de "Mark III". *Él asiste a la tercera cena anual de beneficios para el Fondo de la Familia de Bomberos mientras el traje está siendo procesado. En el evento de caridad, Stark saluda brevemente a un señor que resulta ser el Informante de los Vigilantes. *Phil Coulson se acerca a Stark y reserva una cita para el 24 con el fin de discutir sobre su huida de los Diez Anillos. Stark baila con Pepper Potts, y comparten un momento juntos a la luz de la luna. *Christine Everhart, un periodista con la que Stark durmió antes de ir a Afganistán, le muestra fotografías de sus armas utilizadas por un grupo terrorista el día anterior en la ciudad afgana de Gulmira, la aldea natal de Ho Yinsen. *Stark confronta a Obadiah Stane, quien revela haber presentado una orden judicial contra él. 17 *Stark mira las noticias del caso de Gulmira y la opresión por los Diez Anillos. Él termina de armar su guante y el resto de la armadura Mark III. *'Batalla de Gulmira': **Stark prueba su armadura Mark III volando a Afganistán para pelear contra los Diez Anillos en Gulmira. **Él los vence fácilmente con el uso de las armas insertadas en su armadura, y al mismo tiempo salva a personas inocentes de ser asesinadas. Raza termina con cicatrices a causa de esto. *Cuando Stark escapa, llama la atención de S.H.I.E.L.D., con Fury llamando a los Raptors a través de la Base de la Fuerza Aérea Edwards, pero después de que los Raptors no obtuvieron respuestas mediante la radio, ellos ya dispararon contra Stark. *Stark logra escapar de los Raptors al destruir a uno de estos y rápidamente salva al piloto cuando el paracaídas le empieza a fallar. Stark entonces le revela a James Rhodes que él está manejando la armadura. *J.A.R.V.I.S. trata de quitarle la armadura a Stark y son descubiertos por Potts. *Stane se reúne con Raza, y traiciona a los Diez Anillos para apoderarse de la armadura con la que Stark escapó. Stane le ordena a sus guardias matar a Raza y al resto de terroristas de los Diez Anillos debido a su fracaso en asesinar a Stark. 18 *El Príncipe T'Challa de Wakanda asume el manto de la "Pantera Negra" cuando su padre, el Rey T'Chaka, se retira. Debido a esto, el hábito de Pantera Negra es transmitido de padre a hijo. 24 *Stark y Potts tienen una discusión, donde Stark le revela sus intenciones de involucrarse en la guerra con los Diez Anillos y la convence a ella de ayudarlo. *Bajo la dirección de Stark, Pepper Potts descubre la prueba de la colaboración de Obadiah Stane con los Diez Anillos. También descubre la creación de una armadura a gran escala de Iron Monger. Stane la descubre, y Potts se aleja de él. *Phil Coulson mantiene su cita para reunirse con Stark, pero en su lugar ayuda a Potts en la búsqueda de la armadura de Iron Monger y llama a un equipo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. para arrestar a Stane. *Stane se enoja con sus científicos cuando le dicen que no son capaces de recrear la tecnología del Reactor Arc en miniatura que Stark utilizó para activar su armadura. *Sabiendo que sería detenido ese mismo día, Stane paraliza a Stark con una pistola eléctrica sónica con el fin de quitarle su Reactor Arc y activar su armadura de batalla. *Potts llama a Rhodes para que se asegure de que Stark esté bien. Él acepta y se dirige a la mansión de Stark. *Dum-E y U ayuda a Stark a recuperar su viejo Reactor Arc que le entregó Pepper Potts precisamente cuando Rhodes llega. Stark se recupera, se coloca la Mark III y busca a Stane para arreglar cuentas por lo que hizo. *Rhodes por su parte evita que la Fuerza Aérea intervenga en la batalla que se avecina. *'Duelo de Los Ángeles': **Stane utiliza la armadura de Iron Monger para hacerle frente al grupo de agentes. Cuando está a apunto de eliminar a Potts, Stark llega y empiezan a pelear desde las instalaciones hasta las calles de Los Ángeles. **Stark hace lo posible por mantener a salvo a los civiles que pasan con sus automóviles por la pista mientras sigue luchando con Stane. Stark luego lleva a Stane hasta el cielo y es atrapado por este último. Sin embargo, Stane se dio cuenta de que la altitud extrema congeló su traje, empezó a fallar y cayó en picada hasta la ciudad. **Aún así, Stane sobrevivió a la caída, y Stark le pide su ayuda a Potts para eliminarlo al acercarse lo suficiente al Reactor Arc industrial de Howard Stark para detonarlo. Con éxito, Stane es derrotado y Stark consigue sobrevivir. **El conflicto es visto por el público, y la prensa le otorga al misterioso héroe el nombre de "Iron Man". 25 *En una conferencia de prensa al día siguiente de su pelea con Stane, Stark rechaza la coartada creada por S.H.I.E.L.D. y le confiesa al mundo que él es Iron Man. *Anton Vanko muere en la pobreza en Moscú. Su hijo Ivan jura vengarse de Tony Stark y construye su propio Reactor Arc para alimentar un arnés de cuerpo armado con látigos eléctricos energizados.Iron Man 2 *Nick Fury se pone en contacto con Phil Coulson y le comenta acerca de la reciente conferencia de prensa de Stark hace algunas horas y le dice que visitará a Stark esa noche. Entonces Fury le da la misión de supervisar al nuevo agente Hendricks durante su primera misión.Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Más de dos años después de que N'Taki comenzara a liderar guerreros para detener la guerra de los rebeldes congoleños, el Príncipe T'Challa, en una de sus primeras misiones con el traje de Pantera Negra, ayuda a la Tribu Fronteriza y las Naciones Unidas a repelar a los rebeldes de la región Kivu Norte, cerca de la frontera de Wakanda. *Nick Fury se acerca a Stark para que se una a la "Iniciativa Vengadores", pero él lo rechaza. *Coulson le comenta a Hendricks acerca de una nueva ventaja en las actividades ilegales de los Diez Anillos en las proximidades de ellos. Ellos van allí, pero son emboscados por los agentes de los Diez Anillos. Coulson es fusilado y casi asesinado, forzando a Hendricks a ponerse de pie y salvarlo. Después de que logra derrotar a los agentes de los Diez Anillos, Coulson se acerca y le revela que toda la misión era una prueba para él para ver cómo actuaría bajo presión. Coulson lo felicita y le da la bienvenida a S.H.I.E.L.D. *Cuando Fury deja la mansión de Tony Stark, contacta a Coulson y le dice que necesitarán a Natalia Romanoff. Diciembre 7 *Stark finalmente tiene tiempo para actualizar su registro de pruebas, haciendo la introducción para el "Día 23", en el que relata la actuación del traje de Iron Man durante la Batalla de Gulmira. 14 *Stark actualiza su registro de nuevo, haciendo la introducción para el "Día 30", el recuento de la actuación del traje de Iron Man desde el Duelo de Los Ángeles. Él decide que tendrá que trabajar en el sistema de entrega del traje. 16 *Iron Man es nombrado Persona del Año de 2009 por la revista Time, superando a Ben Bernanke, Presidente de la Reserva Federal. 18 *Nick Fury coloca a Phil Coulson a cargo del Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I., un experimento en el cual el cadáver preservado de un Kree que fue recuperado en 1945 es cosechado de sus fluidos corporales para los propósitos medicinales. El objetivo del proyecto es crear un medicamento que potencialmente podría salvar a un Vengador mortalmente herido.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Referencias en:2000s Categoría:Cronología